His and Her Circumstances
by rainywindydays
Summary: Klavier is in Ema's body, Ema's in his. Klavier happends to have a court trial and a concert soon, and Ema needs to be in the investigating team! what will happen with these two! Then, Apollo comes butting in! Jeez! klavierxemaxapollo


**His and Her Circumstances**

**Chapter 1 – Freaky Friday**

~Ema~  
*ring* *ring*  
"Uh... so early...it's only 5am..." I complain as I answer my cellphone.

"Office. now. murder at Gatewater hotel lobby. be there in 10 minutes." a voice nagged.

I grimace as I end the call.

I get out of bed, pull on some clothes and my lab coat, my glasses, my stuff, a bag of snackoos, and i hit the road.  
~end~

Gatewater hotel lobby

~Klavier~  
I'm in a murder scene, and right now I'm checking the body for a murder weapon. Where's that fraulein detective? she's late.

"Could you please not call so early...?" a voice complained behind me.

Ah. The fraulein's here.

"Forgive me, fraulein, it was an emergency. You were the only detective with time on their hands." I smirk.

the fraulein's going to get mad, i know. But I just can't help teasing her.

"Wh-what do you mean TIME ON THEIR HANDS!" the fraulein's mad.

It's obvious from the way she's munching on her litle snacks.

"Let's get to investigating, ja? The trial's tomorrow." I smile at her.

"Ugh!!!" She walks off in the other direction.

I can't seem to understand why, among so many girls that fall all over me... Why is she the only one.. that I can't charm?

Ach, I must be losing my charm.

"Prosecutor Gavin? we found a possible murder weapon." a female police officer tells me.

"Ah, thank you, beautiful fraulein. Will you kindly bring it over to that detective over there who's in a bad temper and ask her to check for prints? thank you." I tell her in my sweetest voice with my sweetest smile.

"Ah- ah, yes." The police woman blushes and hurries to the other direction.

Ah, I haven't lost my touch.  
~end~

Gatewater hotel, Victim's room.

~Ema~  
That stupid jerk! I hate him, i hate him, I hate him!!!

"He drives me nuts!" I shout as I throw what my hand was holding into teh trash can out of rage.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I shout desperately as I look at my precious snackoos bag in the trash.

Now look what he made me do!  
Ugh!!!

"Ah, excuse me, Detective Skye...? Prosecutor Gavin told me to bring this to you to check for prints." The mere mention of his name made the police woman blush.

And she calls herself police?

Geez.

"Alright. Give it to the forensics team." I pout.

He KNOWS I can't do that kind of thing since I'm not forensics...(the last time I tried to, the chief caught me and deducted my pay...) he KNOWS I like doing this kind of things... He KNOWS It''ll drive me crazy when I tell her to bring it to forensics since I WANT TO DO IT!!!

"KLAVIER GAVIN I HATE YOU!" I scream as I stomp my foot on the floor and walk to the wall to examine the gunshot marks.

my voice echoes through the hallway.

Hopefully It'll reach him.

"I heard that, fraulein." Klavier shouts jokingly .

"I KNOW AND I DON'T CARE! I HATE YOU!" I scream louder.

"THANK YOU!" He shouts again, sound like he's laughing.

"I MEAN IT!" I shout even louder.

"LOVE YOU TOO!" He shouts back.

"ARGHHHH! SHUT UP!" I scream.

This is gonna be one heck of a day.  
~end~

The next day...Ema Skye's house  
~Ema~  
*beep* * beeep*

I hit the snooze button on the alarm and stretch.

I'm still sleepy... Have to get up though, the trial's today.

I ruffle my hair as I get out of bed.

Hm...my hair feels weird... so...soft..? Must be the new shampoo Lana bought.

I stagger to the bathroom half asleep.

I rub my eyes in front of the mirror and open the faucet.

I splash some water on my face.

I reach for a towel to dry off and face the mirror again.

"..."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
~end~

Meanwhile,at Klavier Gavin's house...  
~Klavier~  
My eyes open and I see sunlight out.

Time to get up.

I do the usual routine:  
1. Eat breakfast.  
2. Voice warm up  
3. take a bath  
4. dry hair.  
5. clothe myself.  
6. leave.

So I walk to the kitchen and toast some bread. I take out the jam from the fridge and put some on the bread.

I eat it quickly and drink some water.

Voice warm up time.

Yesterday I used "My boyfriend's a prosecutor" as my warm up song, so now I'll use "Guilty love."

_"Don't you regret these days we've had? baby, Don't you want these hands to hold you tight, guilty love..."_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" My voice sounds horribly, horribly wrong!!!

I must be dreaming.. this is a dream right? How can MY PERFECT voice sound like this?!

I rush to the bathroom to check the mirror to see if my throat's swelling.

"..."

"ACHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

I must be...dreaming...

*ring* *ring*

My phone's ringing...but this is hardly the time to worry about that...

But...I have to call the fraulein...to check if i'm dreaming.

I pick up the phone.

"Ja...?"

My voice sound weird! HER voice saying "ja" is just... ...

...

kind of lovely...

"JA?! THAT'S WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY?! JA?!?!!? WHAT IS HAPPENING?! WHY AM I YOU?!?! WHY YOU OF ALL PEOPLE!!" I'm...hearing my voice...?

"Ahhhhh! please don't shout! don't strain my voice, whoever you are, please..." I beg, restless.

My beautiful voice can NOT be damaged.

"WHOEVER I AM?! I'M EMA!!! EMA SKYE!!! WHY AM I YOU?!?!" my voice shouts at me.

"Y-you're...the fraulein? so...I'm you, and you're ... me...?" I ask.

"YES!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME, YOU, YOU...YOU GLIMMEROUS FOP!!!" "she" shouts.

"Please don't shout, I'm begging, fraulein." I tell her.

My voice sounds so feminine i'm not used to it.

"Okay, okay I'll stop shouting, but Klavier, what do we do?! there's a trial today, and...and... and... and...!" ...am I dreaming, or i the fraulein... THE fraulein, crying and asking me for help..?

"Klavier...what do we do..?" My voice crying is something I haven't heard in a while.

"Fraulein, relax. We'll think of something, But first we must meet up somewhere. How about Tres Bien?" I ask.

"...ok. Wait, how am I supposed to change clothes? ...HEY! DON'T YOU DARE...!" the fraulein sounds like she's blushing.

"How about I go to your place? I blindfold myself and you help me change, and vice versa. After all we'll be seeing our own bodies...?" I ask.

"..F-fine...Don't you even DARE do anything, you hear me klavier gavin?!" She threatens me with my voice. nice.

"Ja, ja." I end the call.

I smile as I stare at "myself" in the mirror.

This is going to be fun.

I walk through the hallway to find my coat, when I pass by the calendar.

"Concert tomorrow..." I read.

"AHHH! CONCERT TOMORROW!" I shout.

On second though, this wouldn't be so fun after all.  
~end~


End file.
